A POKEMON ADVENTURE
by tmstriff
Summary: ok guys this is the same story but I fixed a lot so it can be...better. I think it sounds better and looks better so here it is
1. prolog

Prologue THE STARLY

A flash of Lightning speeds towards the Starly with great speed and pinpoint accuracy. "Now use Scratch!" Yelled Chris. Chris had a Poke'mon. It was a Shinx that he has had since he was little. He had named his Poke'mon Shreds and he loved it dearly. He named it Shreds because being the little boy he was he didn't know or have a good name to give it. As the Shinx jumps at the Starly, the Starly flew up and out of the way dodging the attack. Shinx slammed into a tree and became dazed. "Get up quickly!", Chris Screams. The Shinx jumps up and launches over towards the Starly. The Starly got launched across the Meadow and into a lake. "Ya Shreds! We got you now Starly", Chris shouted happily as he tosses an ultra ball across the meadow. The Starly got sucked into the ultra ball and Chris got nervous, then the Ultra Ball starts shaking making Chris even more nervous. When he finally heard a click meaning he had caught the Starly he practically jumped to space. "I think I'll name you...um...Speedster. Speedster... yeah I like it" Chris Exclaimed. The Starly jumped around happily with a smile on his face.


	2. A new enemy

Chris sprints towards the gym at a pace that wont let his Poke'mon catch up. "We're almost there, come on Shreds!", Chris calls back as Shreds attempted to catch up. Chris and Starly look up astonished at the gym they were about to battle. They dash inside to greet the gym leader, only to be stopped by a trainer who would like to practice. "Hey you look like a week trainer, let's battle so I can practice.", exclaims the boy." "Oh yeah, well don't judge a book by it's cover." They then engaged in battle.

"Shreds I chose you!", Shouts Chris. The boy has a jerky smirk on face as he says, "I guess your Poke'mon will live up to his name, because thats what he's going to be when this battle is over." Then the boy calls out his Poke'mon. "Turtwig I chose you!" the boy opens the Poke'ball and out comes Turtwig. "Turtwig!" Says his Poke'mon. "Shreds use Scratch!" Chris orders as he comands his Shinx to use the attack. But the boy's Poke'mon dodges his attack as the boy yells "Turtwig use RazorLeaf!" "Dodge it!", Chris yells at Shinx, but it was too late the tiny leaf blades flew at Shreds and hit him in many places. "No!", Chris screams as Shinx fall to the ground. "Shinx is unable to Battle", an anouncer cries. "Yes!" Screams the boy as Chris kneels down beside Shinx. "I'm so sorry Shinx", cried Chris as his beloved Poke'mon closes his eyes.

Chris starts to tear up and looks up at the boy angrily. "I'm not done yet!" Chris says as he tosses Starly out on to the Battle Feild. "Starly use Gust!", Chris shouts as Starly looks up with a face of encouragement. Starly jumps into the air and flaps his little wings rappidly to create a large gust of wind. Turtwig is then picked up into the air and slammed back down onto the cold hard ground. "No!", the trainer screams as Chris orders Starly to use Peck. Starly already in the air flies higher and then drops down in crushing speed upon the Turtwig. "T-t-t-Turtwig!?", mumbles the trainer. "Pay up Jerk!", orders Chris. The trainer gives Chris $50 and runs out of the Gym Crying.


	3. Challenging the gym

Chris walks up the stairs to find the Gym Leader at the top. "Hello, My name is Lexi!", the Gym Leader says and smiles. "I am a Fighting Type Gym Leader and I will be using Machop and Meditite.", she explained to Chris. "Ok , lets do this Starly!", Chris said exited to battle the Gym Leader."Meditite Go!", says the Gym Leader. "Starly use gust!", Commands Chris. Meditite is then tossed high into the warm air. But before Meditite hit the ground the Gym Leader said "Meditite use Phychic on yourself! it Then used psychic stopping it in midair. The meditite slowly floated to the ground. But as she was floating down Chris orders Starly to use peck. Starly then flies toward Meditite and hits her many times. Meditite loses focus and hits the ground hard. "Starly finish him off! Use peck again!" Screams Chris. Starly hits Meditite a lot on the head causing Meditite to faint and return to her Poke'ball.

"Good job, but that Poke'mon was an easier one to handle. But can you handle this?" Lexi asked as she tossed out her next Poke'ball and a Machop popped out. "Machop used lowkick!" Lexi Commanded and her Machop that goes to complete the challenge. "Starly fly up to dodge it!" Chris shouts. "Starly use Wing cut!" Chris commands as Starly slices his wings across the Machops back. Machop, now bleding vigorously falls to the ground and Lexi watches it turn pale as it dies. "You did good kid!", Lexi copliments. "Here... you deserve this" She says with a smile. Chris looks at his prize and finds between the $200 and the badge lay a revival stone. "Thanks again.", exclaims Chris.


	4. leaving the gym

After he was done talking to Lexi he sprinted over to his dead Poke'mon Shreds. As he kneels down, looking at his still dead Poke'mon he inserted the stone into its heart. Slowly, Shreds opened his eyes and looked up at his trainer. Shreds just started jumping around with a smile. When they walked out side Chris saw something on the ground. "What is that?", Chris said as he pointed to it. Shreds bounced over and dug it up revealing a blue candy sort of thing. "Hey can you tell me what this thing is.", Chris said when he saw a person jogging down the side walk."Oh, thats a rare candy they level up your poke'mon.", He said in a nerdy kind of way. "Ok thanks that will be usefull.", Chris looked down at Shreds hopefully."Ok.", Chris said looking down at Shreds. "Lets try this thing out.", He placed the unrapped piece of candy in a boul and gave it to the Shinx. Shreds sniffed it and ate it whole. Then something started to happen. Shreds started to change shape."Whats happening!?", Chris cried. As he said that the light faded and Shreds stoped changing. "that was...strange.", Chris said. Then they began to head off on to the next route to go and fight some more and level up.


	5. meating a friend

In the next town over, Shreds and Chris where playing and Shreds was biting a lot so they went to go eat. Shreds ate five whole poffins and a lemonade. Chris ate a hotdog and some fries. When they finished they went and battled some more and Shreds was getting really aggressive and Chris decided to take a break for the day. In the mourning they trained some more and leveled up twice but didn't evolve. By evening they where very tired and where walking back home when they saw a girl and her Pokemon Chris and Shreds both just stared as she passed them. "did you see that Shreds. I didn't know she lived here." For the rest of the way home Chris couldn't get her out of his head.

"Who was that." Chris repeated to himself over and over. Shreds covered his head with a pillow. "OH come on shreds don't be a killjoy." Shreds gave a sigh and looked at Chris annoyed. "You saw her two shreds, she's beautiful." The Shinx looked at the TV and noticed something, Shinx. Shinx everywhere. Shreds wonder why they were there. The reporter started talking." yes professor and the Shinx are every were this migration is probably the most successful in years." Said the reporter. Shreds looked over at Chris excitedly. "You want to go to that do you." Chris paused "ok we can go." Chris said with a sigh.

A few minutes later Chris was looking at all the Shinx and so was Shreds. Some of the Shinx came out of the grass and started to follow Shreds. Shreds just chased them away. through all that they kept coming back and Shreds got really annoyed. All of a sudden Shreds let out all of his electricity and shocked all of the Shinx in the grass. You could here the patting of feet as all the Pokemon were running away. Shreds let out a grunt and ran to catch up with Chris.

Chris looked around and saw no more Pokemon until he saw her." Whoa...well there she is Shreds." Chris said. Shreds looked over and started waddling to her franticly. "Shred no!" Chris whispered. Shreds started bumping into the girl trainers arm lightly. When she looked at Shreds, he bit her sleeve and pulled her to Chris. He looked at Chris, snorted and waddle into the shade of a tree."uhhhhh he he hi." Chris said nervously "Ya what's with that." the trainer said looking over at Shreds. Shreds had an angry expression on his little Pokemon face.


	6. on the road again

HEY GUYS…SO I HAVE BEEN THINKING ABOUT THIS STORY AND I THOUGHT I JUST HAVE TO PUSH THROUGH AND MAKE A NEW CHAPTER SO HERE IT IS WITH ALL OF THE IDEAS OF MY BRAIN BEING MILKED OUT FROM MY SKULL. I HOPE YOUR EYES DON'T MELT :D

Days after the walk with Holly, Chris said bye to her after he dropped her off at the next town over where she lived. "Bye Holly! I will come back in a few days." Chris yelled back at Holly. Just as Chris turned around and started walking down the road. Holly ran up and Kissed Chris on the cheek. "don't go" she said. Chris just sat there looking down at her. "I have to." He finally said. "No, you don't." Holly replied. "Holly, this is my dream. I just need seven more badges until I can get to the elite four." Chris just was staring at Holly with this look of need. "Ok but you have to come back after you beat the next gym leader." Holly was happy for Chris but didn't want him to go she was holding back tears as he started on his way.

Chris looked over at Shreds who was jumping about and romping. Chris smiled and looked up there was a trainer doing a practice battle with his pokemon. "Hey kid! The kid looked up and smiled; he ran over to Chris and said, Well more like screamed. "Hey can we battle!" Chris uncovered his ears and smiled. "Yes."

Chris shouted "Shreds come on." The shinx jumps out onto the battle field as the other trainer called out a rattata. "Rattata use lunge!" Shreds dodged it and shot a lightning bolt at the rat-like creature. "A direct hit." Chris said after lightning hit the rattata in the head. It slouched to the ground and didn't move. The kid was shocked "Wow." He said. The kid picked up his pokemon gave Chris nine bucks and ran to the pokemon center. Chris looked down at the change and started out for a market.


End file.
